S.H.I.E.L.D. Facilities
Zephyr One Main Article: Zephyr One Zephyr One is a mobile airborne command plane designed by Leo Fitz for S.H.I.E.L.D., and its main aircraft and mobile headquarters, used as a replacement for the Bus after it was destroyed. It is used for numerous operations, with a containment module which can be deployed to the area below giving agents a secure way to enter and leave the Zephyr. The Zephyr also has the unique ability of interfacing with nearby buildings and facilities to override doors and power grids via the Science-Technology terminal located in the command centre. Notable Features * The Zephyr can remain in flight for days, let alone weeks, if its fuel reserves are full, without refuelling until landing. Helicarrier Main Article: Helicarrier The Helicarrier is an advanced aerial vehicle with a design and function closely resembling that of a modern aircraft carrier. Specifically, the Helicarrier is designed to be capable of sustained, independently-powered flight, via four, massive engines that provide the lift needed to keep it in the air. Helicarrier No. 64 is the only helicarrier that wasn't destroyed or decommissioned. The Helicarrier was restored under the Theta Protocol and was used to rescue the inhabitants of Novi Grad during the Battle of Sokovia. Notable Features * The Helicarrier was upgraded to use the same VTOL repulsor technology as the Insight Helicarriers after the Battle of Sokovia. Playground Main Article: Playground The Playground, codenamed as Ragtag, is a former Strategic Scientific Reserve facility that was renovated to become a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility at a classified location. After the HYDRA Uprising and upon Phil Coulson becoming director of S.H.I.E.L.D., it became the headquarters for the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Notable Features * Alongside the Triskelion and the Hub, the Playground is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s largest facilities. * The Playground is one of the only facilities that can house the Zephyr One. Triskelion Main Article: Triskelion The Triskelion served as the primary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. It is located on Theodore Roosevelt Island, on the Potomac River between Washington, D.C. and Virginia. It was destroyed after a Helicarrier veered into one of its columns during the HYDRA Uprising. Since 2014, the Department of Damage Control has overseen the cleanup and are projected to oversee the eventual demolition of the building in 2023. Notable Features * The Triskelion was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s largest facility prior to its destruction. * The facility was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first primary headquarters, constructed in 1989. * It houses a large bunker underground that can store up to three Helicarriers. * Its destruction was one of the reasons used against the Avengers for the ratification of the Sokovia Accords. Hub Main Article: Hub The Hub is one of the largest S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities. It serves as a secondary headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of its primary staging grounds and provider of back-end support for on-going operations. After the HYDRA Uprising, it was occupied by the United States Armed Forces. The facility temporarily became the headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. after their reinstatement by the world governments after the defeat of Thanos. Notable Features * This facility is one of the largest facility in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession; as the other massive facilities, the Triskelion and the Playground were destroyed. * The facility was refurbished as a physical representation of the clearance level system, with different levels of the facility dedicated to different clearance codes. Manhattan Office Main Article: S.H.I.E.L.D. Manhattan Office S.H.I.E.L.D.'s''' Manhattan Office was a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility located in New York City that served as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary headquarters. It also served as Nick Fury's main base of operations when he was in the state of New York. After S.H.I.E.L.D. was reinstated as an intergovernmental organisation, the Manhattan Office was refurbished as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main office in the United States of America. Notable Features * The Manhattan Office is one of the few facilities designed for a civilian presence, and thereby has strict security protocols installed within the elevator system. Retreat The '''Retreat is a safe house constructed by Bruce Banner in order to temporarily house gifted individuals. It is located in the United States of America. In S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, the organisation uses the Retreat to protect witnesses or other endangered members of society who do not deserve to be locked in a standard containment cell. Notable Features * All walls of the facility are reinforced with a Silicon-Vibranium Alloy capable of holding even the most powerful of individuals. * The area which houses the Retreat is surrounded by a 10ft tall laser containment grid to prevent unauthorised access to the area. * This facility has been known to house several famous individuals, including Captain America, Quake, and the Hulk. Providence Providence is a top secret underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility inside the Canadian wilderness. It is located in the Province of Ontario. The facility is used as a backup research and storage facility, particularly when the mission requires a long deployment. Notable Features * Providence is the only current undamaged S.H.I.E.L.D. facility built as a sort of "home" for residents. There is considerable recreation, dining, and sleeping areas; unconventional for most operatives. * The facility stores hundreds of rations, but only has a dozen permanent personnel stationed at the location. * The base has a hidden entrance which is impossible to locate without guidance from an authorised S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Vault The Vault is a United States Armed Forces containment facility located in northern Alaska. The facility is most famous for containing Emil Blonsky, now known by many as the Abomination. S.H.I.E.L.D. was granted joint custody over the base after some containment breach issues were discovered by the President of the United States of America. Notable Features * The facility is located within a glacier, protected by a small but permanent deployment of United States Army personnel. * According to its legal function as a military prison, the Vault is only allowed to hold former United States Army assets. Any other prisoners who do not have the benefit of being human, do not require legal protections under United States Law. * S.H.I.E.L.D. is allowed to transfer prisoners by Executive Order. Dam The Dam is a special S.H.I.E.L.D. contingency facility dedicated to the elimination of extreme terror threats within the United States. The facility was used by Director Nick Fury during the HYDRA Uprising as an operations base and was known only by the most trusted members of his organisation. The facility was renovated after S.H.I.E.L.D. became legitimate for the third time and became one of Operations' greatest strongholds in the nation. Notable Features * The facility is located within Lakeview Dam, allowing the presence of facility caretakers to be noticed without suspicion. * Although the base is a Level 6 operations facility, a Level 7 commander is required to access the massive armoury. Sandbox The Sandbox was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most prestigious Sci-Tech research facility, specialising in the handling and study of hazardous materials before it was overtaken by HYDRA during the HYDRA Uprising. The facility now is now the home of multiple skirmishes between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, with both factions repeatedly capturing and losing the base to each other. Notable Features * The Sandbox has some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and HYDRA's most advanced technology, although most stockpiles are destroyed during the frequent raids. * The Sandbox was the home of the Chitauri Virus, until its disappearance during the HYDRA Uprising. Its current location is unknown by both parties. Cocoon The Cocoon was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special training facility for gifted assets. The facility was used for the Caterpillars Program, and became defunct after the dissolving of the Secret Warriors. S.H.I.E.L.D. reactivated the facility for a new Caterpillars Program, although the program has yet to be put into active operation. Notable Features * The Cocoon is completely sealed off from the world around it, protecting civilian populations from any critical training errors. * The Cocoon features a state-of-the art genetic laboratory and living quarters for the Caterpillar candidates. * The contained training sectors use the same laser fence technology as the infamous Playground containment area, Vault D. Slingshot The Slingshot is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dangerous item disposal facility located in the Gobi Desert. This facility is unique in the fact that is isn't designed to have a large staff team due to its sole purpose of sending dangerous items into space with the intention of those items flying into the sun to be destroyed. Notable Features * This facility can hold up to 50 missiles which are used to send items into the sun. * Only agents who have a clearance level of 9 or above can cancel the launch of a dangerous item in case of the item being required for a mission or to be reverse-engineered. Cube The Cube is a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison located in the Kermadec Islands and is only accessibly by S.H.I.E.L.D. Personnel with a clearance Level of 6 or above. Notable Features * This facility is the strongest prison S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to aside from the containment systems found on Zephyr One and the Helicarrier. * This facility places prisoners within a stasis format. Once granted, prisoners are allowed to participate in Framework tests as a form of a scientific parole board. * Any breaches to this facility are immediately sent to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Council with the intention that action can be put in place immediately. East Asian Operations Centre The East Asian Operations Centre is used by S.H.I.E.L.D. for all of their operations throughout East Asia. The facility is located in southern Japan and is disguised as a Stark Industries media subsidiary. Notable Features * The facility is located in downtown Hiroshima, a subtle nod to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s goal of international peacekeeping. * The facility's disguise as a Stark Industries media subsidiary allows S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries to cooperate on projects and share intelligence. * The base has one entrance and exit, located across from a helipad. Category:Locations Category:Vehicles